The Way It Should Be
by Danielle18
Summary: Pacey and Joey can't control themselves but he's with Audrey, and she's with Dawson... still, the heart wants what the heart wants!
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

_**The Way it Should Be**  
_

_

* * *

_

_OK, I am a serious P/J fan, and hate the current couples, which are- Pacey and Audrey & Joey and Dawson._

_And I seriously hate the latest Dawson's Creek episodes (for me it started to go down hill when Pacey and Joey broke up, wouldn't you agree?)_

_And I want to see some more Joey/Pacey action in the future, but until then, I have written this to supplement my hunger for more P/J! Hope you like it, and if you review, be very critical!_

_This is set in modern Dawson's Creek time:_

* * *

Joey couldn't help herself; the whole evening she found herself fluttering her eyes every so often and glancing up at Pacey, unable to take her eyes off of him.

Pacey looked down at the table, aware that Joey was staring at him every so often, but glad that Dawson and Audrey hadn't noticed.

But he wasn't embarrassed or interested as to why Joey kept looking at him, he knew why when her foot brushed his underneath the table, and he returned the playful gesture.

"This is nice" Audrey exclaimed; and Pacey pulled his foot away.

"I mean, who knew double dates could be so much fun?" she said,

bubbling over with happiness as she took another sip of water from her glass.

"Yeah, we should do this more often" Dawson agreed, as he stuck his fork into his pasta.

Pacey and Joey simply nodded, and agreed with small grunts.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom" Joey said quietly, shooting a quick glance at Pacey as she rose from her chair.

"Ok" Dawson said, helping her get out from her chair.

"Oh my gosh! There is a mini-gold tournament next week at the 'putt n' go'. We should so go to that! Couples against couples" Audrey said happily.

"And with that, I think I will excuse myself and head to the bathroom myself" Pacey said, rising from his chair.

"Hmmm, that sounds a little corny Audrey" Dawson laughed.

"Mmm, it does seem a little teeny boppery doesn't it?" Audrey agreed, neither of them paying attention to Pacey and Joey, who had both just gone to the bathroom together.

* * *

Pacey thought he was clear about Joey's intentions, the quick glance she'd given him when she'd excused herself, the feet under the table, her eyes watching him every so often- but as he approached the ladies bathroom, he became a little unsure.

Worried she might have meant nothing by it, or worse; that she'd wanted to talk to him about something completely different away from their dates; he hoped this wasn't the case.

But relief washed over him as he swung the door open, and saw Joey standing in front of the mirror, waiting for him.

But still, she might simply want to talk.

But that thought was soon pushed out of his head, as she briskly walked over to him, and pulled his jacket off, and began kissing him on the mouth, while working on his shirt.

The thought of anyone else being in the toilets, or coming in, was not even considered as they shuffled into a cubicle, locked the door, and began prying off one another's clothes.

* * *

"They're taking a while," Dawson said, looking over at the hallway, which led to the toilets.

But Audrey wasn't paying attention "Ooohhh, a desert table" she exclaimed, looking over at a waiter who was carting over a table stacked with different plates of sweets.

Dawson and Audrey looked over one another, slyly, "Shall we?" Audrey asked, "There's no question about it!" Dawson said, waving to the waiter to come over.

* * *

Pacey kissed Joey softly on the mouth, and then on her nose, cheeks and forehead while she fiddled with his tie.

"There is something so sexy about a girl who can do that," He said, looking at her work his dark red tie.

Joey smiled, and looked up at him, a cheeky smile on her face.

But as she began adjusting her own clothes, Pacey began kissing her again, she giggled with the light pecks he was giving her "Pacey, we have to go back" she said, not too convincingly.

"Your right" he said, as they both looked into one another's faces, both with deep concern.

But then their seriousness broke into smiles, and they began tearing off one another's clothes once more, unable to stop themselves.

* * *

"So you and Joey are going ok now?" Audrey asked, taking another piece of mud cake with her fork.

"Yeah, I think we have finally got out act together" Dawson said, picking at his cheesecake.

"And you and Pacey?" he asked, returning the question.

"All happy families" Audrey admitted, smiling thoughtfully.

But before Dawson could think to ask about Pacey and Joey's whereabouts again, Audrey broke through his thoughts.

"I'm thinking of taking some after school drama classes," she said, proudly.

"Really? That's great! Your very talented" Dawson said, smiling.

"Yeah well, a girl needs a hobby" Audrey said- and they went back to their conversation.

* * *

Joey laughed to herself, thinking about how stunned the five women who had come in and out of the bathroom must have been.

She looked into the mirror and ran her hand through her hair, straightening out the loose bits.

Pacey was leaning against the washbasin "That was pretty wild Ms. Josephine Potter" he said, lifting himself from the basin and siding himself behind Joey, wrapping his arms around her skinny waist and pressing his mouth lightly against her neck, kissing it lovingly.

Joey smiled; she knew she should feel some regret, having just potentially destroyed her relationship with both Dawson and Audrey, her boyfriend and best friend.

But feeling Pacey's strong arms around her, and his mouth kissing hers; she couldn't help but smile, remembering how much she'd missed this.

"Pacey" Joey said quietly, as she turned around and they connected lips once more, with a passionate kiss.

* * *

"What took you two so long?" Audrey asked, as Joey and Pacey sat back down.

"Oh, my cell phone rang" Joey said hurriedly, anxiousness in her tone.

"Really? Who was it?" Dawson asked, passing his left over cheesecake to Joey.

Pacey and Joey looked at one another "Bessie!" Joey exclaimed.

"Bessie called you? Why? Is something wrong?" Dawson asked, worried

"Oh no! She just said her and Bodie might be coming down to Boston in a few weeks, and was warning me incase they dropped by" Joey said, hoping she sounded convincing.

"We better get going guys, I have work tomorrow and it is way past my bedtime" Pacey said, sensing Joey's nervousness.

* * *

Outside the restaurant everyone said goodbye, and as Pacey finished shaking hands with Dawson, and leant in to kiss Joey on the cheek- they both felt intense passion coming over each other once more, and could have easily began ripping off each others clothes right there in the middle of the sidewalk!

But they both restrained themselves, and all four walked towards the underground car park where Dawson's car was waiting.

"I was just telling Dawson about my drama classes" Audrey explained to Pacey, as she hung off his arm.

"Mmm" Pacey said, his mind wandering.

"Pacey!" Audrey poked him in the ribs, and he turned to her, abruptly.

"Oh yeah, its great isn't it?" he agreed.

"I would love to use you in my new project" Dawson said to Audrey, causing her face to light up.

"You know, Jo, that one I talked to you about" He said, looking down at Joey, but her face was turned away.

"Jo?" he said, squeezing her hand.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Its perfect for Audrey" she said, a fake smile crossing her face.

And as they all got into the car, Dawson and Joey in the front; Joey turned the radio on, hoping there would be silence now that music was playing.

Dawson leaned over a little, and whispered to Joey "My place? Or the dorm?" he tried to keep his question quiet, but Pacey still heard him; a pang of jealousy stabbing him.

Joey hesitated, feeling Pacey's eyes on her "You're place" she said with another fake smile.

Dawson kissed her on the cheek, not noticing Pacey's glare as they pulled out onto the street.

"Umm, Audrey, I really am beat; so I think I'll just head home" Pacey said, hoping Joey would follow his lead and refuse Dawson's invitation.

Joey heard him, but thought-turning Dawson down now, would look too suspicious, so she remained quiet; stabbing Pacey once more.

"Sure Pacey?" Audrey said, kissing him on the mouth.

"Yeah, sorry" he said, pushing her away gently but still kissing her back; Joey turned and looked out the window, not daring to hear or see them kissing.

"Ok, dorm for me Dawson" Audrey said, unfazed by Pacey's refusal.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey ran her hands through her limp hair as she sat on the edge of Dawson's double bed; the sheets tangled around her bare waist, Dawson lying asleep next to her, and the realization of what she and Pacey had done that evening really playing back in her mind.

For the life of her she couldn't figure out why she did it- there he was, Audrey by his side and Dawson by hers, yet she couldn't take her eyes away from Pacey- not for a second!

…Granted, he did look very handsome in the navy blue tux, with the light blue shirt and navy blue tie underneath- and he'd styled his hair in that 'Julius Caesar' way again.

Dawson turned over in his sleep, and his arm reached out to Joey's side of the bed, where her sleeping body should have been.

She watched his arm fumble around, trying to find her warmth, and finally he opened one sleepy eye; "Jo?" he moaned.

For a moment Joey said nothing, her mind still stuck on Pacey, and how good he looked this evening- "Joey?" Dawson said again.

"I'm here," she whispered, as she slowly nestled her body back down on the bed beside him.

"What were you doing?" Dawson said huskily, his eyes closed again.

"Got a drink" Joey said quietly, as she lay, stiff beside Dawson, his arm resting on her flat stomach.

But as she answered him he had already drifted back to sleep, leaving Joey to stare up at the ceiling- her mind wandering once more.

* * *

Pacey rolled over, his sheets tangling around his body as he moved.

A part of him half expected to see her face beaming at him, right before they shared a good morning kiss- but Joey wasn't beside him, no body was.

Then the realization hit him- her and Dawson, him and Audrey- and then, him and Joey in a very crammed toilet stall in the ladies bathroom!

He smiled to himself as he remembered caressing her body, her smooth, olive skin, and kissing her sweet tender lips-

And then he winced as he reminded himself that she had gone home with Dawson that night- he stopped himself from thinking into what they might have done any further.

And then, a knock came from the front door.

Pacey groaned as he got out of his bed and pulled on his shirt and daggy pants which were lying on the floor.

"Coming" he said as he walked slowly towards the door; stretching his arms and legs, and scratching his head.

"Ello" he said as he swung the door open, his eyes still blurry- he was met with a passionate kiss, and hands began to stroke his hair.

"Mmm, morning breath- _lovely_!" Audrey said as she pulled away.

The smile on Pacey's face faded, as he realized who it was that was kissing him.

"Yeah, great to see you too Audrey- thanks for that great hello!" Audrey said sarcastically as she walked into Pacey's apartment.

"Nice to see you Audrey, thanks for the…" he paused for a second "…_.interesting_ hello" he said, watching her peel off her turquoise shirt and begin to unbutton her jeans.

"Err, what are you doing?" he said, shutting the door and staring at her almost half-naked body quizzically.

"Playing soccer" Audrey said, smirking at Pacey's bewildered face.

"…I missed you last night, Pace" Audrey said seductively as she walked towards him, and kissed him on the lips again.

Pacey tried to pull away, but she pulled her arms around his waist and kissed him even harder.

"Audrey" he said a little muffled, as he tried talking to her while she kissed him "I cant" he said finally.

Audrey pulled away; standing in her white tank top and blue boy leg undies, she began to get frustrated.

"What the hell is going on Pacey?You wouldn't come over last night, I come over here this morning- _offer myself to you_-!" she began to ramble on, not allowing Pacey to defend himself as she walked towards her pile of clothes and began to pull them back on.

"Any guy, would love it if their girlfriend came over at 8:00 in the morning offering themselves to them-!" she said angrily, pulling on her shirt.

"Yes, but I have to go to work-" Pacey started lying, he infact had the day off.

"Pacey! We're not talking about a space-shuttle launch, I'm talking about 10 minutes of you're time-!" she said, now fully dressed and standing in front of Pacey, she looked him up and down "Ok, with you, maybe 5 minutes" she said, and then pushed past him ready to let herself out.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, holding her in an embrace "I have work Audrey! I usually wouldn't turn you down" he looked down into her eyes, and she looked into his, at least she was listening to him now "How about you ravage me after work?" he said, grinning.

Audrey pulled away and playfully punched him in the chest "Oh no! If anything you'll be the one ravaging me Mr. Witter" she said.

Pacey smiled at her and nodded, "So I'll come over later" she said, looking towards the door, "Call me first" he said, as he began making plans in his head to meet up with Joey.

Audrey nodded, kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.

Pacey sighed, and banged his head lightly against the closed door.

_No good will come of this_, he thought to himself as he replayed the mischief he and Joey had gotten up to over in his head again.

But, consequences and worst-case scenarios in mind, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought of her.

* * *

"Going so early? I thought you're first class didn't start till one?" Dawson said as he raised himself onto his elbows, and watched Joey dress hurriedly.

Joey turned around, a little startled; she hoped she could sneak out quietly before Dawson woke up.

She smiled at him, trying to cover up her haste "Well Audrey rang my mobile and asked me to pick some things up for her" she said as she looked around for her silver hoop earring.

"Sure you can't stay?" Dawson said as he pulled on some pants and walked towards her, tangling his arms around her stomach.

"No, sorry" she said, spinning around and kissing him quickly on the cheek.

Dawson released his hold on her, and sat on the bed, watching her search the floor for her light suede belt.

"Looking for this?" he said, as he lifted it up from beside his foot and handed it to her.

She smiled awkwardly and tied it around her waist; she thought she looked a little over-dressed in her baggy hipster black pants, slinky red satin top with the gold flower pattern down one side and small heeled black boots; she'd stop by her dorm before going to Pacey's, she thought to herself; and put on something more comfortable (something a little easier to take off, she thought wickedly to herself).

She bent down as she slipped her satchel bag over her shoulder, and kissed Dawson lightly on the forehead.

"Thanks for, last night" she said as she turned to leave.

"That's ok" Dawson said as she raced down the stairs "love you too" he whispered under his breath once he heard the door to his room slam shut.

* * *

Pacey was sprawled out on his couch, t.v remote in hand, he was madly channel-surfing.

Was he waiting for her? Was she even going to come? She hadn't said she was! Maybe last night was just a once-off thing? –A million questions were racing through his mind as he stared, blankly, at the images, which skidded by on the screen.

And as he heard the brisk knocking at his front door, he was in a moment of stunned shock, as he thought himself psychic as he had, just at that very second, wished she would come over.

Ah! But was it her? He thought as he raised himself from the sofa and walked toward the door.

After Audrey had come over he'd had a quick shower, slapped on some chord pants and a black t-shirt, and now looked half reasonable.

But as he opened the door, and looked into Joey's eyes, she thought he looked more than reasonable- he looked delicious, she thought!

His stunned shock was stretched out once more as Pacey looked into Joey's chocolate eyes; she was wearing a white-peasant skirt, revealing a little of her tanned legs, black slip-on sandals and an off-the-shoulder burgundy three-quarter top, with a turquoise flower pin on one side, showing off her equally tanned shoulders and neck.

Her wavy hair hung loosely on her bare shoulders, and looking into her eyes, Pacey wanted her more than ever.

"Pacey" she said, a little breathlessly, but composed herself and tried to look away from the muscle outline that was clear through Pacey's black t-shirt.

"Joey" Pacey said, leaning a little on one leg, trying to act cool, calm and collected (though on the inside his heart was racing).

They stood for a moment, in silence, not sure of what the other wanted

"Can I come in?" Joey asked, adjusting the strap of her satchel, which was digging into her shoulder.

"Of course, come in, come in" Pacey said, allowing her to walk past him.

But as she slid past Pacey, to enter his slick apartment, her arm lightly brushed along his chest, sending them both into shivers.

Pacey closed the door, and as he turned around Joey's evoking lips met his.

He hugged her slim waist, and lifted her a little off the ground, as their kiss deepened, and her arms wrapped comfortably around his neck.

Finally they pulled away, breathless and dazed.

"So, how you been?" Pacey asked after a moment silence.

Joey looked into his eyes, and gave him a goofy smile, which he returned.

They moved closer to one another, and their lips met once more, and this time, as Pacey lifted her up off the floor, he carried her towards his room...

* * *

_Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had to finish off my Gilmore Girls story. The next chapter his halfway finished, so please keep reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Joey curled up next to Pacey, nestling her head on his chest while he stoked her hair slowly and gently.

They stayed that way for a while, simply enjoying the pleasure and simplicity of one-another's company.

"I forgot how much I missed this" Joey finally said, as she nuzzled her head into Pacey's chest.

He murmured in agreement "I forgot how right this felt" he said finally, enjoying the comfort of her warm body beside his.

She bought her chin onto his chest, and met his gaze as he stared at her head lying on his chest, and she smiled sweetly.

"Breakfast?" he said, not removing his eyes from hers.

"Pace! It's 12:00" she said, smiling.

Pacey turned and looked at the clock on his bedside table "Brunch then?" he asked.

Joey sighed, and put her head back onto his chest "I'm not so hungry" she said.

Pacey began stroking her hair again "Me neither" he said, and they went back to their silence, appreciating their surroundings, and company, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Pacey stumbled out of his doorway in only his chequered blue boxers.

Joey heard him walking into the kitchen and spun around "Sexy" she said, smiling coyly.

"You too" he said, looking her up and down, while she stood, spatula in hand, wearing only his light blue shirt which she must have picked up from his bedroom floor; it was far too big for her- and he smiled.

"I forgot how good you're clothes look on me" Joey remarked, turning back around to flip a pancake in the pan.

Pacey wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck lightly "And how good you're clothes look on my floor" he mumbled.

Joey let out a giggle and then lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sit" she said, and Pacey did as he was told, taking a seat at his kitchen table.

Joey placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, and then some syrup.

"I could get used to this" Pacey said, kissing Joey on the cheek as she sat down next to him to start on her plate of pancakes.

Joey smiled and their eyes met for a moment "What is this Jo?" he asked unexpectedly.

Joey sighed and looked down at her plate, "Pancakes" she said, smiling uneasily.

"I'm serious Jo- what are we doing?" he asked her.

"Can we write up the pros and cons of our found again relationship, after we eat?" she asked, looking into his eyes again.

He smiled warmly "Sure" he said, and they began to eat.

* * *

Once they'd finished, Joey took up the task of washing the dishes, and handing them to Pacey to dry.

"Last night was, weird" Joey said while they worked.

"That's one way of putting it" Pacey replied.

"I don't know what it was, but, I just had this feeling when I saw you"

"Was it the Caesar thing again? Cause I know that always used to turn you on!"

"Pace!" Joey smiled at him while passing him the last plate "It wasn't just that-" she began "I saw you, and, all these feelings swelled up inside of me and I-" she searched for the right way to put it.

"Remembered" Pacey, said, finishing off her sentence.

Joey pulled the plug from the sink, leaned up against the basin and looked at him "Yeah" she said simply.

Pacey smiled "What we had, nothing has come close to it" he said, finishing off the last plate and piling it away into a cupboard.

Joey hesitated for a moment "Had, should be the operative word there" she said.

Pacey stopped piling, put his cloth down and looked at her "So, where do you want to go with this?" he asked her.

Joey sighed, and watched as Pacey took a few steps towards the kitchen table and sat down on one of the seats.

"I don't want to hurt him again Pace-" she began "I cant, I think a part of us is still recovering from last time", she turned away from Pacey's serious gaze.

"I don't want to hurt him either Jo, and I couldn't dream of hurting Audrey!" he said, "But this-" he paused; losing the words he had in mind.

"Feels so right" she said quietly.

Pacey sighed, and leaned back in his chair "So, lets talk about this" he said simply.

"Ok-" Joey began, but as she looked up at the clock on the wall, which read 2:30, she began to panic.

"Pacey! My classes started an hour and a half ago- I have to leave-!" she said, as she walked briskly towards Pacey's room, and began scrambling around for her clothes.

Pacey followed her, calmly walking to his room, "You can't blow off classes for one day?" he asked her, leaning against the door frame, watching her pull on her skirt quickly.

As she walked past him, and headed for the door, she kissed him quickly- but he pulled her waist into him and deepened the kiss.

Joey pulled away "I have to go" she said, unconvincingly.

"Well ok, say goodbye to this fine piece of man meat!" Pacey said, as he watched her walk towards the door.

Joey turned around, looked at him in his daggy chequered boxers, and smiled at him; "save some for me later" she said, as she turned to leave.

Pacey beamed to himself "Will do!" he said as she left his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey tapped her pen on the table aimlessly, staring into space as the substitute English Lit teacher rummaged through the pages of a textbook.

"Hmmm, did he say this page?" the fat, balding man asked himself "Or was it 82 he wanted them to study?" he said under his breath, confusing himself further.

"Pssst"

Joey turned around to face Audrey, but she was looking out the window.

Joey looked at her quizzically, and Audrey, with her right hand, pushed a folded piece of paper towards Joey.

Joey smiled and leaned in towards Audrey a little further "What is this? Ninth grade?" Joey asked, smiling.

Joey turned her gaze away from the window and looked at Joey coyly "humour me, please," she said, smiling.

Joey took the piece of paper, turned to face the ever more confused teacher and unfolding the note;

**'_Wow! Is this a total snooze lesson or what? I swear, I'm gonna have to save the guy behind me from drowning in his own drool!_**

**_Anyway, drool aside, how are you Ms. Potter? You got in very early this morning (woke me up, by the way!) is everything ok with you and Dawson? Oh, and why did you get so dressed up? Where did you go in such a hurry? _**

_-Audrey_****

**_p.s- incase you didn't know (because you got into class SOOOO late!) I am sitting behind you!_**

**_p.p.s- you better reply to this- with full honesty!_**

**_p.p.p.s- can I borrow that top tonight? It looks fab!_**

Joey smiled to herself, but then felt a pang of guilt as she remembered how she had betrayed her friend.

"I think quiet study will have to do for this lesson," the teacher finally said, giving up on finding the right page in the textbook, and sat down in his chair.

Joey rifled through her pencil case and pulled out a pen, and began to respond to Audrey's note;

**_Audrey,_**

**_Ok, first of all, you have a serious 'p.s' addiction! And secondly, this is college- the passing of notes is strictly a high school tradition! Granted, I am grateful for something to do, I think this guy is way past his 'use by date'._**

**_Ok, honesty is the best policy- Dawson and me are fine, he had an early class, and I didn't feel like sitting around doing nothing so I went shopping._**

**_And in answer to the question that will follow- no I didn't buy anything!_**

**_Satisfied, sticky beak?_**

**_Yes, you can borrow this top, so long as you don't spill chocolate ice cream on it like you did with my red sweater!_**

_- Joey_

Joey folded the paper, turned around and-

"What's this?"

Joey snapped back around, only to find the teacher standing right in front of her- catching her red handed.

"Passing me the cliff notes I need for Biology" Audrey said, smiling at the teacher sweetly.

He huffed and mumbled something incoherent and then began walking back around the class.

Joey turned and smiled at her friend, "You suck at being a bad ass!" Audrey said, taking the note and smiling.

And as Joey turned back around and began flipping through her textbook she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before she got caught out for her other indiscretion.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pacey?", Dawson tentatively pushed open Pacey's unlocked door, after knocking a few times, he thought there would be no problem letting himself in.

"Pacey?" Dawson called out again.

"Joey?" came Pacey's voice from his bedroom- not having heard Dawson calling his name, but only footsteps on the floor, he presumed it was Joey.

Pacey poked his head out of his bedroom door, a smile on his face, only for it to fade when he saw Dawson in jeans and a long-sleeved brown shirt staring at him.

"Why would it be Joey?" he asked Pacey quizzically.

Pacey thought for a moment, "she said she and Audrey might stop by after class" Pacey said, as he walked towards Dawson.

"Drink? Food?" Pacey asked, walking past Dawson and heading towards the kitchen.

Dawson turned and followed him "Err, no- why are they coming over here? And when did you talk to Joey?" Dawson asked, and Pacey could tell that Joey was right- Dawson had never quite forgotten, or let his suspicions about him and Joey fade.

And if Pacey didn't infact have something to hide, he would be mildly offended.

Pacey opened the fridge door and pulled out some orange juice, sipping some from the carton as he watched Dawson standing awkwardly by the kitchen window.

"Audrey called me, and Joey was with her- they want to come over and harass me for some such thing" Pacey said, waving off his explanation.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Pacey said, putting the carton of juice away and offering Dawson a seat, as he sat down himself.

Dawson sat down opposite Pacey, and there was silence.

"Did you get amnesia on the way over here or something?" Pacey asked, smiling.

Dawson laughed "Ah no-" he began "believe it or not, I have come to ask for advice" he said, looking at Pacey half seriously.

Pacey leaned back in his chair, curiosity building up "Well, ask away- I will tell you all I know!" Pacey said.

Dawson smiled, and fidgeted in his chair for a second, making Pacey a little nervous- "Well- err-" Dawson began with a shaky tone, and then took a deep breath "I'm thinking of asking Joey to move in with me" he said at last, and Pacey tried to smile, though his gut was wrenching.

"Ah, well I thought for a second that you were going to tell me that you two were getting hitched! -" Pacey laughed, trying to see the bright side of things.

Dawson smiled "No, that will come later" he said, his smile widening- and Pacey's diminishing.

"So, where do my expertise come into this?" Pacey asked, trying to get the conversation over with.

"Well, I know you and Audrey are going well- and, have you two considered doing that?" Dawson asked.

"No, not as such" Pacey replied simply "and where exactly are you planning on staying? Gram's house, or would you buy a place?" Pacey asked.

"Well, I have been looking at apartments- there are tons of ones that are close to both our University's" Dawson replied, getting the feeling that Pacey was uncomfortable with this conversation "So you and Audrey aren't willing to take that next step?" Dawson asked again.

"No, we haven't discussed it, I think we are perfectly happy with the way we are now" Pacey replied, a little impatiently now "And, may I ask, are you so suddenly desperate for a room mate?" Pacey asked.

"Well, don't get me wrong, Gram's has been great, but I just want to move on- and what better room mate to have than Joey?" Dawson replied.

Pacey nodded, grinding his teeth he began to feel anger and jealousy rising "Well Dawson, I think you should maybe drop a hint with Joey first, she's not exactly the kinda gal that rushes into those sorts of things" Pacey said bluntly, and then rose from his seat.

Dawson did the same "Err- well I was hoping you'd be a little more help, but thanks Pace, I'll maybe talk to her about it tonight" Dawson said.

"Tonight? You guys are doing something tonight?" Pacey asked, a little too quickly.

"Um, yeah- we've both been having long study sessions, and it will be nice to unwind- just the two of us" Dawson said, wondering why Pacey was so keen to know.

Pacey nodded "yeah, well, I thought we could all do something together again- seeming as last time was so much fun" Pacey began "and I thought we could do that mini-golf thing that Audrey mentioned" Pacey said, trying to sound convincing "Could be fun" he added.

Dawson looked a little uninterested "I wouldn't take you for the mini gold type" Dawson said.

"Me and Joey used to do it- we went on a date to the mini golf park in Capeside once-" Pacey said, but stopped himself from saying more, sensing Dawson's weariness at the mere mention of him and Joey.

"Well, I'll ask Jo, and I'll get back to you" Dawson said, "I got to run, see ya Pace" he said, and headed for the door.

"Stop by any time" Pacey called after him.


	6. Chapter 6

'_**Knock knock'**_

Joey glanced up from her notes and looked over at Audrey who was sprawled out on her bed, headphones firmly in place on her head.

'_**Knock knock'**_

"Audrey" Joey tried calling out to her, but she simply bopped her head along to the music.

'_**Knock knock'**_

Joey sighed and picked herself up off her bed, a little frustrated, she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Dawson?" Joey said surprised, as she saw Dawson's figure walking away from the door.

"Joey!" Dawson spun round "I didn't think anyone was home" he said, and walked back towards her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"No, we're home, but the door mans out" she said, moving aside from the door to allow him in.

Dawson entered the small room, and noticed Audrey lying on her back, eyes closed, tapping her feet to the music that was blaring out of her headphones.

And then he saw all the pieces of paper and books sprawled out on Joey's bed; "your busy, I can come back later" Dawson said, turning around to face Joey.

"No, no- I needed a break" Joey said, and offered him the seat by the window.

Joey sat back down on her bed and tidied up the mess a little bit as she did so she glanced up at Dawson "So, what's up" she asked.

"I just wanted to see you" Dawson began "and ask you if you felt like coming over to my place- watch some video's, eat popcorn-," he asked.

The idea didn't particularly appeal to Joey, she much preferred going over to Pacey's and talking with him about- whatever it was they had going at the moment; "Oh Dawson, I would but-" Joey glanced down at all her papers "I missed out on a class today and I need to catch up, write down the notes-" she began, but noticed Dawson wasn't particularly hazed "-I think I have an essay aswell" she added, hoping he would appreciate her work load and accept her decline.

"How could you have missed a class? You left so early" Dawson asked, not wanting to take no for an answer.

Joey paused for a moment "the line at star bucks was a mile long!" she said, knowing it was a pathetic excuse "and it turns out we've been assigned to a new room, so I had to run all over the place to try and find my class-" she added, hoping it sounded like a more plausible explanation.

Dawson sighed "Well I'll have to tell Pacey-" Dawson began, but Joey cut him off abruptly "tell Pacey what? When did you talk to Pacey?"

Dawson realized he couldn't tell Joey the real reason as to why he went over to Pacey's, so he had to think quick; "I saw him on the street- almost walked straight past him!" Dawson smiled "and he offered us a game of mini-golf tonight, another 'double date' thing" Dawson said.

Joey looked down, and then back up at Dawson "oh- well no, I can't go out" she said simply.

"C'mon Jo!" Audrey said suddenly, making Joey and Dawson both jump as they looked over at her.

"Audrey- I thought you were-" Joey began.

"Oh! I just didn't want to get up and answer the door!" Audrey smiled, now sitting upright and looking at them both.

"You were listening to us?" Dawson asked, smiling at her.

"Well-" she began "yeah I was, and I think we should get little miss book worm out of this dorm room!" Audrey said, smiling at Dawson "So you come and pick us up at six and we will be ready for you!" she said.

Joey tried to protest, but Dawson wouldn't let her- he quickly got out of his seat, kissed Joey on the forehead and said "See you tonight" and was out the door in an instant.

"Audrey!" Joey huffed, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"What?" Audrey laughed "double dates are, like, so fun!" she laughed, in a dumb blonde voice.

"Well, like, I have to study!" Joey retorted a little helplessly, trying to pull off the same accent.

Audrey sighed at her and shrugged her shoulders, causing Joey to fling another small pillow at her.

* * *

Pacey, Audrey and Joey all stood by the entrance to the 'putt n' go' while Dawson paid for 4 clubs and balls.

Audrey had her arms wrapped around Pacey's waist, her head on his chest, while Joey stood awkwardly by herself, trying not to snigger at the embrace.

She glanced over at them again, and saw Pacey looking at her, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Pace" Audrey whispered, interrupting Joey and Pacey's 'moment'.

"Err, yeah?" he answered.

Audrey looked up into his face, trying to whisper so only he would hear, but Joey strained and caught what Audrey was saying.

"Can I come over to you're place tonight?" she asked, pouting.

Pacey looked away, uneasily, and just as he was about to answer her Dawson walked towards them, handing them each a club and ball and wrapped his right arm around Joey's shoulders.

"Let the games begin" he said smiling, as the four of them walked through the entrance.

Audrey pulled away from Pacey, but brought his arm around her shoulders aswell "may the best couple win!" she said, bubbling over with excitement.

Joey and Pacey both sighed.

* * *

"C'mon Audrey" Pacey said, a little tensely now "Just- follow through" he said, making the whole thing sound easy as hell.

Audrey sighed, "Well if Lincoln's legs stopped moving!" she said, angrily.

The four of them were at the third hole, a small Abraham Lincoln, sitting on a chair, his legs moving apart every so often covering the hole- Audrey had already tried and failed to get the ball through the hole 5 times!

Pacey sighed, and walked toward the mechanical Lincoln, watching his legs as they moved over the hole.

"When I say _'go'_, putt, ok?" he said.

"Got ya!" Audrey replied, getting her stance correct.

Pacey waited for a moment and then; "go!"

But Audrey didn't putt, and he looked over at her, a look of insanity on his face!

"Why didn't you go?" he asked her anxiously.

"I can't handle this pressure!" Audrey said, throwing her hands in the air.

Joey stepped forward "I'll go first then" she said.

Dawson and Pacey both sighed with relief.

"I can do it myself Pace" Joey said, and Pacey moved away from Lincoln.

Keeping her eye on the moving legs, Joey easily putted the ball, rolling it straight through the hole without a problem.

Audrey looked at her dumb-founded; "You _cheated_!" she said, and Joey simply smiled "no, I've had a lot of practice!" Joey replied, glancing over at Pacey.

* * *

As Pacey got into his putting stance, Dawson leaned over his shoulder.

"Looks like a tough one Pace" he said, trying to throw him off.

"Only when someone's looking over your shoulder" Pacey said, glancing at Dawson.

Joey tugged at Dawson's brown shirt and pulled him away from Pacey "no psyching" she said bluntly.

Pacey nodded a thank-you at her, and lifted his club off the ground, but just before he hit the ball; "C'mon Pacey!" Audrey said, and Pacey's ball went off the green and onto the pavement.

"_Oops_" Audrey said as Pacey turned around.

"6 point deduction" Dawson said, a smile on his face.

Pacey nodded at him through gritted teeth "So it is" he said coldly.

And as they moved onto hole 15 Audrey tugged on Pacey's arm "next time, stick you're butt out more" she said, and walked in front, next to Joey.

Pacey clenched his fists and under his breath counted to ten.

* * *

Dawson looked from the golf ball to the hole at the end of the winding green, and sighed in deep concentration.

"Any time today" Pacey said under his breath, but everyone heard him.

"Don't pay any attention Dawson- Pacey is just grumpy" Audrey said, and turned to watch Dawson putt.

"Count to ten" Joey whispered to Pacey when she thought Dawson and Audrey were out of earshot.

"Oh, I've been counting" Pacey whispered back "believe me I have been counting".

Joey smiled and playfully punched him in the arm, and Pacey smiled, wishing he were anywhere but here and with no one else but her.

"How about you grab that golf club, and swing it at me as hard as you can?" Pacey said, half seriously.

"What? And drive you off to the hospital, but not before making a quick detour back to you're house?" Joey smiled.

"No, not my house- back seat of a cab is just fine!" Pacey said, making Joey gasp, and punch him lightly again.

"Last hole" Dawson said, as he wrapped his arm around Joey's and lead her towards the last hole.

Pacey watched them walk away, and then Audrey came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"So?" She asked

"So what?" Pacey said back

"So- can I come over tonight-" Audrey began "and ravage you!" she added playfully.

Pacey unhooked her arms from his waist and turned around to look at her; "That's all you want to do?" he asked her, a little sadly.

"What? Make you my toy boy for life?" Audrey asked "well yeah, that was kinda my plan!" she laughed, not realizing how serious he was being.

"Maybe not tonight- I don't feel like it" Pacey said, and walked the same way Dawson and Joey had gone, leaving Audrey dumb-founded; turned down again? She thought.

* * *

The car ride home was quiet; Dawson and Joey could sense that Audrey and Pacey had, had a falling out.

Audrey was completely in the dark about the whole thing, she'd tried pouting and making puppy dog eyes at Pacey- but he didn't want anything to do with it, and she didn't even know what she had done to deserve such a cold shoulder.

But then again, neither did Pacey, he couldn't figure out why he'd gotten so worked up about something so silly.

"Ok, seeya Audrey" Dawson said as Audrey opened the car door.

"Thanks" was all she said.

Joey leaned over and kissed Dawson on the cheek, and went to reach for the car door.

"Where are you going?" Dawson asked her.

Joey looked back at him "home" was all she said, and then shot a quick glance towards Audrey, and Dawson understood.

"Bye Pace" Joey said, giving him a quick smile before turning around and running towards Audrey, hooking arms with her as they walked towards their dorm.

"Want to talk about it?" Dawson asked, looking in the rear vision mirror at Pacey.

"Not really" Pacey said, and thankfully, Dawson left it at that.

"Bye Pace" Dawson called out to him, but Pacey only nodded and watched as Dawson pulled out onto the road and soon was out of sight.

He was glad that Audrey wasn't with him tonight, but felt guilty- not only was he betraying her in the worst possible way, but he made her feel bad, he'd gotten her upset- and why? Because he didn't want to spend time with her? He'd rather spend the night wit her best friend and room mate- and his ex-girlfriend?


	7. Chapter 7

Joey had her hair in a loose bun, with strands falling down her shoulders and her brow.

She hadn't had time to put on anything too flattering, simply jeans, sneakers and the pink pyjama top she was wearing while she was lying in bed- tossing and turning, unable to close her eyes without seeing Pacey's face, and then Dawson's and Audrey's!

It was driving her nuts, and the only way she could see herself getting a wink of sleep that night was to go over to Pacey's.

"Where are you going?" Audrey had asked sleepily, while Joey slipped on her blue sneakers.

"Me? Well, I cant sleep, so I am going to go and see if the library is open" Joey said, squinting over at Audrey, trying to make out her figure in the dark room.

"Oh, get me some donuts" Audrey said, and Joey heard her as she collapsed back onto her bed, smiling to herself, and thanking god that Audrey hadn't been to the library enough this year to know it's opening and closing hours!

But now, standing outside his apartment, her hand above her head about to knock briskly on the door, she felt- nervous?

This was Pacey; forget the strange fling he and her were having at the moment- this was Pacey! One of her oldest and dearest childhood friends, one of her first loves, the man she lost her virginity to, the man she spent 3 months on a boat with- why was she so nervous at that moment?

Joey, deep in thought, was interrupted when Pacey's door swung open and there he was- in the same chequered shorts and white shirt, holding a garbage bag in one hand.

He jumped back; a little startled at the figure standing before him "hey" was all he managed to conjure up.

But Joey didn't seem to hear him; in a moment of stunned shock at the realization of why she was so nervous to be seeing him tonight, and at the fact that he had just appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere.

"Jo?" Pacey asked, stepping forward a little.

Joey looked up at Pacey, noticing that his hair looked as ragged as hers, "hey" she replied quietly, as though just realizing he had greeted her.

She shook her head a little, and managed a small smile "I have something to tell you" she said.

Pacey stepped back, allowing her to walk into his apartment "I'm all ears" he said, watching as she walked straight into the kitchen and began pacing.

"Ok, well, I have something to tell you and it would really help if you didn't say anything until I've said what I have to say, ok?" Joey asked, not looking up to meet Pacey's eyes.

"Ok" he said, closing the door and leaning against it, still watching as she paced the small kitchen.

"Just then, as I was about to knock on you're door, I felt nervous" Joey looked up, while still walking around the kitchen anxiously "I mean, really nervous, and I couldn't figure out why. I mean, we have been through so much together- put aside our summer romance and the fact that you were my, first- before all of that we were friends" Joey trailed off a little, but composed herself again "and then I realized why I was so nervous" Joey stopped walking, and stood still, turning to face Pacey.

"This was meant to be," she said, a little humbly.

Pacey looked at her blankly, expecting more "I don't-" he began, but Joey continued.

"We ended, in the worst way, Pace. There were words flung around that we didn't mean, things were hectic- and then you left." Joey looked at him with such gravity, sincerity and sweetness in her eyes that Pacey felt his knees go feeble, and he had to sit down.

"Jo- I was-" he started to speak again, but Joey cut him off once more.

"Have you ever heard that saying, that if you love someone let them go, and if they don't return to you then it was never meant to be? But if they do come back, then it was always true love?" Joey asked, and Pacey replied with a nod.

"Well, what if we were always meant to be? What if this is us telling ourselves that we have never stopped loving each other?" Joey asked, moving closer to him now.

Pacey looked up at her; was Joey Potter really preaching this? Maybe it was too late at night for her to be thinking straight, because god knows that Joey Potter would have a more reasonable explanation about their 'affair' than just pinning it on- destiny?

"Destiny?" Pacey said, a little quietly, not sure of what he was asking.

"I don't know" Joey replied, looking down at him.

"Are you asking me to tell you that I never stopped loving you?" Pacey asked, looking up and meeting her eyes- now he was sure of what she was asking him.

Joey looked away, and blushed a little "something tells me I never stopped loving you" she whispered, hoping Pacey would reply with a similar answer.

But instead he rubbed his neck, trying to hear what his heart wanted him to say.

"Jo- I cant-" there was more he wanted to say to her, to explain that people change, and that he couldn't hold onto the past forever, but when she looked down at him with such hurt in her eyes, he stopped himself from pushing the dagger in further.

Joey bought her hand to her eyes and wiped away the salty tears, hoping her eyes didn't show how pained she really was. She nodded in understanding, letting him know that he didn't need to say more.

"This is-" she began, but looked away, trying to find the words "you're right, this can't work, we can't let it" she said, and turned towards the door.

"Jo, don't say that- just because I moved on from what we had last year doesn't mean we cant begin a new relationship-" was he really saying this? He should just end this fling with her now, before anybody else got hurt.

He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off, turning around to face him; "I never wanted us to end-" she began, stepping away from him a little further as she spoke "I never wanted to believe that you could stop loving me, and when you hurt me the most- I always believed that one day you would remember how much I meant to you and then we'd be together again." She wiped new tears from her eyes and stared him square in the eye "You might have always believed that Dawson was my soul mate, but I always knew you were my one true love!" she said, and turned around swiftly, opened the door, and was gone as quickly as she came.


	8. Chapter 8

_'_**_Breathless kisses  
Burning touches  
Soft-spoken words of love  
Urgently spoken words of passion.  
A man and a woman  
One complete love  
Since time began  
Predestined to be as one.  
We've been together before  
In other lifetimes  
We've fought dragons  
And have been torn from each others arms  
Yet our love prevailed.  
We've walked on this earth many times together  
Perhaps for a moment  
Perhaps for years_  
_But our heart is one heart  
And we were meant to be.  
So when our time on earth  
Once again comes to a close  
Have no worries my dear  
For we will find each other again  
And again  
And again.  
For our love is ageless  
Eternal  
A love for all time.'_**

Joey placed the book down and took her seat.

"_Dawn Choike_" Mr Wilder said, standing in front of the class.

Joey blushed, was it just her or was the entire universe involved in a conspiracy to make her remember Pacey?

"Well read Ms. Potter" Mr. Wilder walked towards her desk, standing before her, but not looking down at her.

"Care to share you're thoughts on what she was trying to say?" he asked.

Joey whisked a piece of loose hair behind her ear, a sign that she was nervous- why? Of all days, and of all the poems- did she have to decode this particular one, which seemed to embody everything she and Pacey had gone through?

"Love" she blurted out, knowing it was a hapless answer.

Mr Wilder chuckled "perceptive today, aren't we Ms. Potter?" he said sarcastically, and the rest of the class joined in his chuckle.

"Care to take that analogy further?" he added once the laughter had died down.

Joey tucked another piece of invisible hair behind her ear, and felt her face going red "love is our destiny. It is an invisible plague that will forever prevail." Joey answered him quietly.

"Better-" he said, nodding slightly "but I expect it to be polished, lengthened, given more depth and handed into me as a one thousand word essay next Tuesday" he said, walking back to his desk "excused" he added, while packing up his brief case.

Joey slung her backpack over one shoulder and gathered her books, pressing them against her chest as she walked towards Mr. Wilder.

"Coming?" Audrey asked, as she swept by her, handbag in one hand.

"Meet you later" Joey replied, and Audrey walked out the door with the rest of the bustling class, leaving Joey and Mr. Wilder to be alone.

"Something tells me you have a question," he said, not looking up while he flipped through the pages of a textbook.

Joey stopped, a few steps away from his desk, and stood awkwardly "I do- but nothing to do with class" she said, smiling slightly.

He looked up and returned the smile "good, that saves me from making an excuse about an appointment I'm running late for in order to avoid mind-numbing questions about school work" he said, smiling at her.

"It's about you're book" Joey said, clutching her books tighter to her chest.

Mr. Wilder stuffed his hands into the pockets of his brown chord pants, and looked at her suspiciously "ah, my book" he said, nodding "what about my book?" he asked.

Joey looked up and met his gaze "I'd love to read it," she said, a little nervously.

Mr. Wilder chuckled and gazed at her strangely "what's this really about?" he asked, and Joey shot him a curious, innocent expression, causing him to laugh again; "Joey, I think you know that when I finish my master-piece, you will be one of the first people to read it. So that begs the question- why ask a question you already know the answer to?"

Joey blushed a little, and then gave an innocent smile "I have a question about school work" she said sweetly.

Mr Wilder smiled suspiciously, and then looked around the empty room anxiously "I don't suppose I can get away with a dentist appointment?" he asked, and Joey replied with a small shake of her head.

"Ok, so lay it on me" he said, giving up and crashing down in his chair.

Joey smiled and swung her back pack off of her shoulder and plonked it on his desk, and began rummaging through, looking for her paper.

While she sifted through all the junk accumulated in her bag, Mr Wilder couldn't help but smile as she pulled out a few books, a jumper, and hairbrush.

"I don't have all day Ms. Potter," he said, seriously, but when Joey looked up she broke into a smile at the sight of his grin.

"Here!" she said, and pulled out a hefty load of paper's, bound together by string woven through one side.

"What's this?" Mr. Wilder asked, slipping on his reading glasses as he took the load of papers from her hands.

"At the beginning of the year you said that we should have all handed in at least 20 pieces of our own writing-" she began

"You've handed in 17" he added, and looked at her.

"Well I was hoping this could count as 2 pieces of writing, seeming as it is practically a book!" she said, not sure whether she should smile or put on a serious stone face.

Mr Wilder looked at the piece of paper on top; it read '**_Love Triangle'_**

"You wrote a book?" he said, not quite believing his own words.

Joey nodded slightly, beginning to feel nervous "It only took me 2 weeks" she said. And then the she thought back, it had been 2 weeks since her last encounter with Pacey- the only way to keep her mind off of him was to write, and she did! In between classes, early in the morning and late at night, she slaved away at her laptop.

Audrey hadn't really noticed, as she was still cooing over Pacey, ringing him whenever she could but flirting with other men to keep her mind off him when it all became too much.

"I'll- look at it" he said, flipping through the pages.

Joey nodded and excused herself, walking towards the door.

"You never cease to amaze me" she heard Mr. Wilder mutter as she walked out of the room, smiling to herself.

* * *

"Joey!" Audrey stood in front of Joey, and began flinging different tops in her face.

"This one?" she said, stuffing an orange shirt in her face "maybe this one?" a bright purple long sleeved shirt "or this one?" finally showing her a floral off the shoulder shirt.

Joey sighed, "Err, the second one" she said, trying to get around Audrey who was blocking her.

"Are you sure? Purple hasn't been in- for like- decades!" she said, and examined the floral top again.

"Fine, borrow one of my tops then" Joey said, and instantly cringed as she saw Audrey fling herself at Joey's wardrobe and begin sorting through her neatly hanging clothes.

Joey sighed and rubbed her neck, walking over to her bed and collapsing in a heap- "going somewhere special?" she asked, without looking at Audrey.

"Err yeah" Audrey said, as she tore off one of Joey's tops from its hanger "out with this guy" she said, and then trailed off into compliments about Joey's fabulous dress sense.

Joey shook her head, sat up and turned around to face Audrey who was holding a baby pink singlet top to her body "what guy?" Joey asked.

Audrey stopped preening herself and looked at Joey seriously "Just this guy I met at Star Bucks" she said, and went back to adjusting her hair in different styles while one hand held the baby pink top to her chest.

"What about-" Joey paused before she said his name, but Audrey cut in "Pacey?" Audrey said, and Joey's face crinkled into a small frown.

"Yeah, Pacey" she said, staring at Audrey.

"God- is it at all possible to get over Pacey Witter?" Audrey asked, flinging the top across to her side of the room and plonking herself down on the bed next to Joey.

Without thinking Joey said "never", causing Audrey to glance over at her wistful face while she thought of how much she'd been thinking about him.

"Thanks- that is exactly what I need to hear!" Audrey said, and punched Joey lightly on the arm.

Joey snapped back, and suddenly realized what she had said, "I mean- yeah, and besides- you guys are still together!" Joey said, smiling at Audrey.

Audrey sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, Joey did the same "I think we are definitely over" Audrey said while playing with the large, plastic red ring on her finger "and I don't even know what I did! God, it has been 2 weeks, and I have called the guy, like, 10 times a day! Gone over to his place twice a day, and he will not see me!" Audrey said in one breath, and she felt the tears begin to swell in her eyes.

"Well, that's just stupid! He isn't the kind of guy who would ignore a girl as his way of dumping her!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, well- there's a first time and person for everything" Audrey said, and managed a small smile.

"No- no way" Joey said, feeling the anger rise within her, "I'll go over there and talk to him!"- She said it before she had a moment to think, and she felt her heart sink as she saw the hope in Audrey's eyes, and the huge smile creep onto her face.

"Would you?" Audrey asked, and wrapped her arms around Joey, hugging her tightly "you are the bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Audrey said, and a pang of guilt hit Joey as she remembered all that she'd done- - -


	9. Chapter 9

Joey watched a small red headed girl, with bouncy pigtails slip down the giant red slide.

Joey smiled to herself as the girl stood up, a little shaky, and then as a smile emerged on her face, she ran back up to the top of the slide for another round.

Joey bought her hot, foam cup, of coffee to her lips, and sipped tentatively.

It was nice to be out and about, rather than being cooped up in the dorm room or library all day. She'd almost forgotten that there was a big wide world aside from College.

She took another sip of her coffee, now emptying it; she reached over and dropped it into the bin beside her.

"_Hey" _

Joey snapped her head around, and saw Pacey, wearing baggy jeans, a brown shirt and a denim jacket.

"Hey" Joey replied quietly.

Pacey cautiously walked in front of Joey and sat himself beside her, but kept an even amount of distance between then, knowing that was what she wanted.

He didn't look too great, Joey thought. He had slight bags under his eyes, his hair was ruffled, as were his clothes and he seemed drained.

Joey couldn't help but think who he was losing sleep over- her or Audrey?

"You look-" Joey began, but Pacey turned and looked at her with a stern face "awful, I know" he said, trying to manage a smile.

Joey looked away, staring once again, at the children in the playground in front of them.

"Why here?" he asked, now focussing on where her gaze was aswell.

Joey sighed, but didn't look into his eyes as she said the stinging words "I had a pregnancy scare-" she said, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw his head turn and stare at her "when we were together" she added, and she heard him let out a small sigh.

"When? And why didn't you tell me?" he asked, frowning at her, urging her to look at him. He went to put his hand on hers, to make her look at him, but she pulled away before their flesh met.

"When Doug took you away on a fishing trip, to get you sorted out." She said, deciding to leave out the part about him being arrested.

Pacey turned back to the playground, running a hand through his scruffy hair "why didn't you tell me? Who else knew?" he asked.

Joey sighed, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Gretchen guessed- but apart from that, no one" Joey replied softly.

There was a long silence before Pacey spoke again "why are you telling me now?" he asked.

Now Joey turned and looked at him, her soft face smiling at him slightly, but a single tear rolled down her cheek; and as he looked at her, he regretted all he'd ever done to make her cry, and he wished with all his heart that he could make it all up to her. But the past is the past-

"When you left me, I thought about all the things I could have done to make you stay. And, for a little while, I wished that I had been pregnant-" she said, and Pacey winced as he listened to the next part "because I thought, that if you had a reason to stay- a reason to make us work, then everything would be ok, and I could have you in my life forever" she said, and began to choke up as a few more tears escaped her.

"Jo-" Pacey began, staring into her beautiful, wondrous eyes; those eyes that could speak a thousand words, and cry a million tears.

"Pacey!" Joey cut him off "we are in the past, do you see that? We have to be in the past, because there are too many people we can hurt this

time-" Joey said, but suddenly couldn't talk anymore as tears began to flood her eyes.

"But why did you tell me now Joey?" Pacey asked, tyring to ignore the pain her eyes were screaming at him.

Joey brought her hand to her eye and swiped away the tears "because last night, I couldn't help but think, again, what would have happened if we had become a family- you, me and a baby-" she replied, with a croaky voice "but I wasn't thinking about it because I wanted it to happen…..I was thinking about it because it's something we now have to face" as she said the words Pacey felt his head spinning and his heart thumping within his chest.

He looked at her blankly for a moment, only seeing the tears roll down Joey's cheek.

"You are pregnant?" he said, shakily.

Joey nodded solemnly, and then cracked into a guilty smile "God- I told Audrey I would come and meet you to see if I could 'patch' things up between you two-" Joey began, now with a serious face "-but I've just gone and torn you both apart even more" she said, and the tears came gushing out, she cupped her face in her hands.

Pacey reached his arm out tentatively, only millimetres from touching her shoulder, he hesitated, and then brought both his arms around her- holding her closely to him, and whispering sweet comforts In her ear.

"I'm so sorry" she whimpered through tears.

"I'm not," Pacey said lowly.

Joey detached herself from his hold, sitting upright and staring him in the eye "how can you say that?" she said, a little spitefully "think about Audrey- Dawson- think about me having to pull out of Worthington Pacey!" she spat back with fury.

Pacey rubbed the back of his neck "you don't want it?" he asked her, not meeting her gaze.

Joey looked down at her hands, they were shaking "I don't know- but I cant make that decision for the both of us" she said, her voice calm now.

Pacey smiled slightly, and brought his hand to her chin, lifting it slightly "maybe this is a sign- the universe throwing us back together once more" he said smoothly.

Joey looked at him, with a blank face "why is the universe so set on making my life miserable?" she asked, and with that Pacey brought her head to rest on his chest, as she let out more tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Pacey looked over at Joey; she stared blankly in front of her, biting her lip.

He cupped her hand in his own, and then raised it to his lips, kissing her smooth skin sweetly; and he realized she was shaking.

Joey looked over at him, but couldn't manage a smile, only an expression like a deer trapped in headlights.

"Right turn here" Pacey said to the cab driver, and they pulled up outside of Grams's house.

Joey got out, and Pacey paid the man; when he got out he stood beside her, looking up at the house.

He felt her hand grope around for his hand, finding it, and squeezing tightly.

Joey turned to face him, a worried look on her face.

"Pace, lets just buy two plane tickets and get away from here" she said, anxiously.

Pacey looked at her seriously "and make a repeat of true love?" he asked her, smiling faintly.

But Joey only gave him a nervous, serious glare "please, Pace-" her voice began to quiver again "-I don't want this- I cant do this-" she began pulling at his jacket "lets just get away from here, buy a house in a little village in England and live there for ever" she said, pleadingly.

Pacey pushed her arms down, and embraced her with his own "no, we're not going to run away like last time Jo" he said, soothingly.

Joey began to sob into his chest "please say you love me" she said quietly, so much so, that Pacey wasn't even sure of what she'd said.

He softly pushed her away from him, so her could see her face "you don't even need to ask-" he said lightly "I've always loved you", and he kissed her giddily on the lips, stopping them from shaking for a moment.

Once they parted Joey stared into his eyes "but you said you didn't always-" Joey began, but Pacey stopped her with a kiss.

"Jo- you will always be the girl who could boil my blood- who could get my so angry and worked up at times that I think I'm going to burst! But you are also the girl that stops my heart, and takes my breath away-" he cupped her face with his hands "I look at you, and I know, instantly, that there is order and meaning to the universe" and he kissed her again.

This time when they parted, Joey had a smile on her face, beaming back at Pacey.

"You have always stayed with me-" he brought one hand to lay upon his heart "right here, you took a huge piece of this. And I never, not even for a moment, stopped loving you" he smiled at her.

But then she looked at him quizzically "when I told you I never stopped loving you, you said you couldn't say the same about me" Joey said, staring into his eyes.

"Jo, first loves- they never die. And true love? Well, true love always finds itself in the end- I realized, not so long after you told me what I wanted to hear, and what I know you wanted to hear from me- I realized that I never stopped loving you. Because Ms. Josephine Potter- you are impossible to get over!" he said, smiling, and bringing ease to Joey's questioning face.

But before Joey could reply to his romantic answer, she heard the front door open, and she turned her head, staring right into Dawson's eyes as he looked at them from the porch.

"Oh no" Pacey muttered, as he lowered his hands from Joey's teary face.

"Dawson-" Joey began, but Dawson simply glared at her, tears beginning to bubble over.

"No, not again" he said, as he turned and ran back inside.

Joey turned and looked at Pacey "first loves-" she said softly, and then turned back to where Dawson had fled to "your right, it never dies- but true love is stronger" she said softly, and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the house.

As they stepped inside they were unwelcomed by Dawson, sitting on the second step of the staircase, glaring at them.

Jen, who had heard Dawson slam the door, was at the top of the staircase, looking down at him, and then seeing Pacey and Joey walk in, hand in hand.

"Oh Jesus, not again!" she said quietly, and walked behind the banister, sliding down the wall, out of sight- but within earshot.

"Dawson please you have-" Joey began, but Dawson rose to his full height "let go of her," he said, staring, through tears of hatred, at Pacey.

Pacey looked at him in the eye, but didn't flinch.

"No Dawson" Joey interrupted the standoff stare the two were giving one another.

"Please don't do this again Jo-" Dawson begged, turning now to look at her face "I love you too much now- I need you-" he walked down to the lowest step, and stood in front of Joey.

"Dawson, you have to listen to all that's happened" she begged him, but he only groped at her hand, tears spilling over his eyes.

"We were going to be together forever-" he began, and Joey had to release her hold on Pacey, to wrap her arms around Dawson.

Pacey watched as she tried comforting him, and as he grabbed at her back, trying to engulf himself in her hug.

And then it hit him; how did she know the baby was his? It could very well be Dawson's.

But instead of feeling relieved, Pacey felt jealousy, and said a silent prayer- hoping that the child Joey carried was his.

"Dawson, you need to sit down" Joey said softly, and pulled Dawson off of her, walking him towards the lounge room.

Pacey followed, and took a seat next to Joey, as Dawson glared at him, he sat in the armchair opposite them both.

"Dawson" Joey said softly "I never meant to hurt you ag-" Joey began, but Dawson cut her off, not taking his eyes from Pacey's.

"When? When did it start again?" he asked, and Joey looked down "the night we went out for dinner" she said quietly.

Dawson shot a look at Joey, shock covering his face "no" he said "no" again, not believing her cruel, stabbing words.

He cupped his head in his hands, the hurt too much.

"I'm-" Joey searched for the words, but before she said them, found Pacey's hand, and grabbed it tightly "I'm pregnant" she said.

As Dawson looked up, he could only stare at her hand holding Pacey's.

"Is it mine? Or Pacey's?" Dawson asked.

Pacey was shocked, as Joey very calmly said, "I don't know"; he thought that she would be taken aback, suddenly realizing that there were two possibilities.

But she knew, and he supposed that she presumed he understood that the father of her child could be him or Dawson.

Dawson looked down at his own shaking hands; the world was a different place now "did you ever allow yourself to love me?" he asked.

Joey was a little shocked at his heartfelt answer; "I always love you-" she said sweetly "but it's Pacey I need" she added, and she saw as the words tore at him.

Joey didn't take her eyes off of Dawson's tormented face; instead she squeezed Pacey's hand tighter.

Pacey watched, as Joey did, while the full realization of what was happening hit Dawson harder and harder again as the seconds of silence between the three of them drew on.


	11. Chapter 11

Joey didn't take her eyes off of Dawson's tormented face; instead she squeezed Pacey's hand tighter.

Pacey watched, as Joey did, while the full realization of what was happening hit Dawson harder and harder again as the seconds of silence between the three of them drew on.

Joey sighed deeply, tears beginning to slowly fall from her eyes. 

"Pace-" Joey said, turning to look him in the eye "Dawson and I-" she looked over at Dawson, buckled over in pain at her words, and then she looked back at Pacey, running her fingers through his hair, and then resting her hand on his cheek "We need to talk, in private for a few minutes" she said.

Pacey didn't want to leave her, but he knew nothing he could say to Dawson would make his hate for him any less, and it wasn't helping as Pacey sat in front of him, beside Joey, the woman he loved and who loved him back.

He slowly rose, and walked back to the front door, hearing Joey's quiet, soothing words as he left the room.

Pacey rubbed the back of his neck, while he paced around the small entrance of Grams's house.

"Pacey"

He looked up at the top of the staircase, and saw Jen staring back down at him.

Jen began to slowly walk down the stairs, towards him, no expression revealing her emotions on her face.

"Jen- did you hear-" Pacey began, trying to figure out her feelings "how long have you-" he stammered again, but she cut him off.

"Long enough, to hear everything" she said quietly, now standing in front of him.

Pacey sighed heavily, too many thoughts racing through his head to compile a good enough defence for himself as to why he had fallen back in love with Joey, ultimately hurting Dawson and Audrey.

"Don't-" Jen said, raising a hand, as she saw Pacey struggling to find words.

"You three have always had one another-" she said, staring into his eyes "you've always had problems between you- love, angst, denial-" she said, still not revealing her feelings "but in the end it all somehow works out, for the better or worse- I cannot say, but I do know whatever happens, you will most likely end up right where you started from-" Jen lay a heavy hand upon Pacey's shoulder "with each other" she said.

And she quickly sailed past Pacey, and walked out the door, leaving him in a shocked stance as he replayed her words over in his mind.

And, thoughts still racing, his feet carried him back into the lounge room, where he saw Joey holding Dawson in her arms, still distraught, but no longer crying.

Joey turned and looked at Pacey, who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

And she gently pushed Dawson away form her, so she could see his face.

"I think we all need to talk," she said quietly, looking from Dawson to Pacey, pleadingly.

Pacey nodded, and slowly walked towards them, taking his seat back on the couch.

Joey reached out, grabbing both their hands and holding them tenderly within her own.

"I didn't plan on this," she said, slowly "but I'm going to go through with it, and I need both of you," she said, sighing deeply.

Had Dawson not been there, Pacey would have taken her in his strong arms, and whispered his undying love in her ear; but Dawson was there, so all he could do was squeeze her hand tightly.

Dawson looked down, and stared at her hand cupping his own; pain still hitting him with every breath he took.

But as he looked up into her eyes, he saw only the girl he loved; the girl who had made many mistakes in her life, done a great deal of wrong by him; but who was now, so she said, 'in love', and needed his help.

"I will" Dawson said quietly, and she smiled slightly. He hadn't promised to forgive her, but he had said he would help her any way she needed him.

"You know I'll be here," Pacey said, and she looked over at him, knowing she would always be able to fall into his arms- into safety and true love.

"Thankyou" she whispered, and bent her head down, kissing Dawson's hand as it rested within her own, and then Pacey's- grateful that the two men she loved, one of them being the father of her child, were both by her side.

* * *

_**MONTHS LATER**_

"Dawson?" Pacey practically screamed into his cell phone.

"Pacey? What time is it?" Dawson croaked on the other end, having just been woken up.

"I don't know-" Pacey glanced down at his watch, and the realized he wasn't wearing one "about 2 in the morning-" he said anxiously "Listen, Joey's water broke and-" before Pacey had time to finish Dawson quickly said "I'm on my way-" and hung up on him.

Pacey sighed, trying to calm his impounding nerves.

"Pacey?" Joey screamed from the room, hoping he'd contacted Dawson.

Pacey quickly composed himself, and bolted back into the room the nurse had carted Joey off into.

"Please Ms. Potter, calm down, you're husbands-" the nurse began.

"-Actually it's Fiancé, and I'm right here babe!" Pacey said, walking to her side.

Joey breathed in and out furiously, trying to remember the relaxation exercises Bessie had taught her- but everything was happening so fast, and she was so frightened- everything she'd learnt in the past months went out the door!

"Pacey, oh Pacey!" Joey said, reaching out for his hand.

He grabbed hers, and almost crippled as she squeezed it tightly, with monstrous strength.

"Did you-" she breathed in and out quickly "call-" she breathed again.

"Yes, I called Dawson, don't panic- just breath-" he said, and he brushed his free, and less crippled hand, through her sweaty hair.

"Pacey-" Joey practically screamed as the contractions started up again.

"I'm right here, I love you-" Pacey said, soothingly stroking her mattered hair.

"Mr. Potter-" the nurse turned to look at him "Actually, I'm Witter, and she's Potter-" Pacey said, a look of worry on his face.

The nurse smiled warmly "Soon to be Mrs. Witter, right?" she said, and Pacey sighed, smiling and nodding.

"Well, Ms. Potter and Mr. Witter- we still have a while to go, so I need you to just breath" the nurse said, looking at Joey while she breathed in through her teeth several times, and then out in one motion.

Pacey copied her, as did Joey, and the nurse laughed slightly "Not you sir, you're fiancé," she said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Pacey laughed, trying to cover his panic "oh, ok, breath like she said hun!" Pacey said, looking down at Joey's red, sweaty face.

She winced as some more pain succumbed her body, and all Pacey could do was watch.

"Joey!"

Pacey turned his head, and saw Dawson rush towards the bed, wearing grey tracksuit pants and an old sweater.

"Dawson" Joey screamed, more pain overcoming her.

Dawson rushed to the other side of Joey's bed, grabbing her free hand; Pacey watched as Dawson's face tormented with pain while Joey squeezed it tighter and tighter.

"Just breath like this-" the nurse said again, noticing Joey's fear take the place of her breathing, and she performed the correct breathing again while Joey copied her.

Pacey smiled as he saw Dawson breath the same as the nurse "Just Joey, not us" Pacey said to him, and Dawson stopped, smiling back at him for a moment and then looking back down at Joey.

"I need pain killers!" she said wincing at the pain.

"Can we get some pain killers here?" Pacey asked anxiously, turning to the nurse.

"Not yet" she said, rushing around the room, preparing it for the birth.

"Just a little while longer- save you're strength" Dawson said, rubbing her arm gently.

"Oh my GOD!" Joey screamed, and the nurse walked back over to her, ducking underneath the covers, and then popping her head back up.

"I'll call for the doctor," she said warmly, and Pacey and Dawson looked over at one another, wide eyed and panicked.

"Don't leave me, stay-" Joey said, breathing in deeply "both of you, stay!" she said, wincing again.

"We aren't going anywhere," Dawson said soothingly.

"What do we have here-" a tall man with jet black hair and a kind face, probably in his late forties walked towards Joey, the nurse beside him, explaining Joey's position.

"Aha" he said, checking her pulse and the walking to the end of the bed.

"Joey, you're going to be just fine!" the Doctor said, his nametag reading 'Dr. Mitchell's'

"Just follow my instructions and you'll have a baby in you're hot little hand in no time" he said kindly, and sat down on a small stool the nurse had prepared, at the end of the bed, while she strapped a mask and robe onto him.

"Ok" Joey said, choking up from pain and fear.

"We're here-" Pacey said soothingly "-we aren't going anywhere," he Dawson added, and Joey managed a small smile as the contractions quickened.

* * *

_**7 HOURS LATER:**_

"One last push-" Dr Mitchell's said loudly.

Joey winced, and tightened her hold on Pacey and Dawson's hands again, screaming as she pushed harder and harder.

And within the next few seconds, Joey's screams were drowned out by that of another human being.

"You have a beautiful baby boy" Dr. Mitchell's said happily, nestling the slippery, bloodied baby in his arms.

Joey sighed with relief, and released her grip on Pacey and Dawson's, now slightly purple hands.

"A boy?" Dawson said, looking over Joey's legs at the screaming child, so small and fragile in the doctor's large arms.

"A boy?" Pacey repeated "A BOY!" he screamed, and then bent down to kiss Joey on the forehead.

"Let me see" Joey managed to breath, exhausted.

The doctor rose to his feet, and walked over to the surgical table; quickly checking it's vitals and then cutting the umbilical chord

The nurse swiftly and gently washed it down, removing the blood from its small body, and wrapped it into a blue blanket, walking over and placing the infant in Joey's arms.

Joey outstretched her arms, crying and smiling as her baby was placed gently into the crook of her arm.

Dawson and Pacey watched on in awe, as Joey cooed at the little boy.

His face perfectly round, and his eyes closed now, his skin was still tinged red- now that he'd stopped crying, and the three of them could look in wonder at their peaceful baby boy.

"Hello" Joey said softly, and Pacey rubbed his hand against her back.

"Hey there little fella!" Dawson said, smiling at the little bundle.

"He's perfect" Pacey said, looking at his spongy flesh, and the way he clenched his little hands into small fists.

"Who wants to hole him first?" Joey asked, looking at both of them.

There was silence for a moment "Pacey" Dawson said, looking at him.

Pacey smiled, and opened his arms as Joey nestled the baby in them, smiling at Pacey's proud face.

"Who's the father?" Dr. Mitchell's, after scrubbing up, had walked over to marvel at the child.

Joey smiled at him "we don't know" she said, looking at both Dawson and Pacey, slightly embarrassed.

But the dr. smiled "I can take some blood tests now, and you'll know within three days" he said, not taken aback by her answer.

Joey looked down, and Pacey passed the baby to Dawson's arms.

"Yes, thankyou" Dawson said, not looking away from the baby.

"Ok, I'll get some needles and take some samples" he said, leaving the room.

Joey looked up _"love him_, no matter what?" she asked, both of them.

"You know we will" Dawson said.

"No matter what" Pacey said, leaning down and kissing Joey passionately on the mouth.

She smiled warmly, but began to choke up as she felt the tears began to form- they were going to have their answer, to the question they'd all been pondering ever since she first told them of her pregnancy.


	12. THE END

"Where's Mitch?" Joey cooed, looking down at the little toddler in front of her, his hands covering his little round face.

"Where's Mitch?" she asked again.

The little boy flung his hands off of his face, revealing sparkling blue eyes, chocolate brown hair, a button nose and rounded, red cheeks.

"There's Mitch!" Joey said, delighted. And she scooped him up in her arms, raising him above her head; she buried her face in his belly and wiggled her face, the child gurgling and giggling with delight.

"Down" he said abruptly, and Joey slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Jo-"

The little boy turned around to the sound of his father's voice, and then turned back to his mother, looking at her wide eyed.

"Go to Daddy" she said, smiling as she watched him waddle over to the front of the house.

Joey sighed, and rested back into her chair, she smiled as she remembered when the doctor had asked what they were going to call the baby.

Joey had instantly replied "Mitch" and the doctor smiled warmly "After me?" he asked, flattered. Dawson sighed, a hint of laughter in his voice "after my father" he'd said, looking down gratefully at Joey.

And then, just as Joey travelled down memory lane, she heard a car pull up in the driveway, and she smiled to herself, rising from the deck chair.

She slowly walked towards the front of the house, seeing the black Jeep out the front, her smile widened.

"Daddy here"

Mitch appeared before Joey, his eyes wider than ever and a smile on his face.

Joey beamed at him, and crouched down, opening her arms; he ran into them and she hugged him, rising up once more and nestling him on her hip.

"That's right- Daddy's come down for you're birthday" she said, and he wiggled with delight.

Joey walked up the porch steps, already hearing the sound of the two men's voices inside, as they became reacquainted.

"Daddy's!" Mitch said with glee.

And Dawson followed the sound of his son's voice, greeting him and Joey in the hallway.

He kissed her on the cheek "Hey you" he said, warmly "Hello" Joey replied, smiling.

Dawson carefully lifted Mitch out of her arms, and the child clutched his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Ahhh-" Dawson said, sighing "I have missed you" he said happily, pulling him away so he could look into his little face.

"I hear it's somebody's birthday today!" Dawson said, widening his smile.

"Me! Mitch!" the little boy said, squealing with delight as Dawson walked into the lounge room where his bags were.

Dawson put him back on the floor, and Mitch looked over his father's shoulder as Dawson rummaged through one of the suitcases, searching for his son's present.

Joey felt an arm wrap around her waist, and two lips press gently against her supple neck.

"My darling" Pacey breathed, and Joey turned around, careful of the baby Pacey nestled in the crook of one arm, and she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Is the cake ready?" she asked, pulling away.

"Yep, taken care of!" Pacey said, carefully handing the four-month-old baby to Joey.

She looked down at her perfect little face, and remembered when Mitch was that small and used to fit so neatly in her arms.

"Oh, Pacey- the restaurant called, they need to know if you want flounder as the special or salmon?" Joey said, Pacey nodded "I'll call them later" he said, and kissed her on the lips again.

"Mummy! Daddy- Wook" Mitch ran to Pacey and Joey, waving a fairly large stuffed toy in his hand.

"What's that little man?" Pacey asked, crouching down to Mitch's height.

Mitch handed his father the toy, and Pacey smiled, holding it up for Joey to see.

Joey smiled, and looked over at Dawson, who ginned back at her "E.T", she said, looking down at Mitch.

"_Extwa Tewestewol_" Mitch said, trying, without success, to pronounce the words.

"And, the DVD" Dawson said, holding it up for Joey to see.

"Great! We're going to have to watch that a thousand times every day now, Dawson!" she said, smiling.

"Well, I thought it was time he got his own copy!" Dawson said, walking towards them "Instead of wearing mine out every time I bring it over here."

"Put on" Mitch said, looking up at Dawson, clutching the E.T doll to his chest.

"C'mon, I'll put it on for you" Pacey said, and Dawson handed him the DVD, Mitch following Pacey to the t.v.

"Hello little Beth" Dawson said, looking down at the little bundle in Joey's arms.

"That is a really beautiful name, Jo" Dawson said.

Joey smiled "Well I thought naming her after my favourite character in my favourite book was a good idea too" she said, smiling.

"And how did Pacey react when you told him you were naming his baby after a character out of little women?" Dawson asked, looking up at Joey.

Joey laughed; "He went out and bought the book- read it in one night, and agreed with me" Joey smiled.

"What?" He didn't hire the movie?" Dawson asked, stunned.

Joey shook her head "he did when I told him there was a movie!" she laughed.

Dawson looked over at Pacey, who had Mitch sitting on his lap while_ E.T _played on the television.

"He's a good dad," Dawson said, honestly.

"So are you!" Joey said, looking into his eyes, the eyes his son inherited from him.

"When I'm around," Dawson sighed.

"You're his hero, you know!" Joey said, glancing over at Mitch "and he loves you!" Joey said, seriously.

Dawson looked at her, sternly "I want to stay down here," he said.

Joey broke into a smile "but what about you're work-?" she began to ask.

"Movie making can wait for a few years- I already have 13 films under my belt-" he began "not to mention one of those films being nominated for an academy award!" Joey added, and Dawson blushed "this latest one has been nominated aswell" Dawson said, and Joey kissed him on the cheek.

"I am _so_ proud of you!" she said.

"So, I need to spend some time being a father- not to take that job away from Pacey-" Dawson said, looking at Mitch "but I _miss_ him" he said, and Joey nodded, knowingly.

"I'm going to buy a place, so I can be with him all the time- so we can all be together" he said, smiling at Joey.

And with that, Dawson turned around, and took a seat beside Pacey and Mitch- as the three men watched the movie together.

Joey walked over, placing Beth in Pacey's arms, and she walked into the kitchen, watching them from the doorway.

'_My family_'- she thought to herself.

_The man I once loved, and still do._

_And the man I share my life, and my heart with- my true love'_

She watched as Mitch gently stroked Beth's cheek, and she smiled wider- tears beginning to form.

_And my two children. Who have the unconditional love of three parents._

Joey turned and walked up the stairs to her study, where her typewriter laid waiting, and a pile of paper's begging to be finished, called her name.

She sat down in the wooden chair, cracked her knuckles, and began to type- she had already published five books, and now had the inspiration to begin her auto-biography- something her fans, and manager, had been pestering her to do.

She paused for a moment, staring at a photo on her desk of her, Dawson with Mitch in his arms and Pacey with Beth in his- she smiled, and began typing again.

**_'Growing up, in Capeside, North Carolina- I had two best friends. We'd known each other since, forever…'_**

**_

* * *

_**

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

**  
_Well, that's all folks. I hope you liked it. Incase you don't get it, Joey beginning to write her auto-biography, is her basically telling the entire story of the show 'Dawson's Creek'_

_Well, for those very few of you that did read this, I hope you enjoyed and will review the ending. THANKS!_


End file.
